


.кроличья нора

by normankafka



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka
Summary: Уилл Грэм сбивает сына Ганнибала. Ганнибал пытается с этим жить.





	.кроличья нора

\- то был морозный день.  
мы схоронили нашу кошку,  
а после взяли ее коробку  
и подожгли ее на заднем дворе дома.  
те блохи, что избежали  
земли и пламени,  
от холода погибли -  
/у.к.уильямс; полное уничтожение/

 

Он не знает, что тут делает. Он ничего и не делает.

Они начинают собрание ровно пять, и его сын — робость и правота — улыбается и смотрит.

Улыбается и смотрит, улыбается и смотрит.

Он говорит:

— Папа?

Он говорит:

— Папа?

Он говорит:

— Папа?

— Папа?

— Папа?

И Ганнибал отвечает:

— Всё нормально.

Белесо и ровно.

Они начинают ровно пять, они заканчивают в семь, они уходят, Ганнибал встает, Ганнибал вздыхает — мертвечина — и уходит, как уходят все.

Быстро и с шепотом.

Он продал дом, уехал в Балтимор, закрылся, заперся, умер.

Умер и его сын.

Денни — лицо и глаза — обнимал, радовался и смеялся, он радовался, он смеялся, он был счастьем, он был умелостью, он был спасением и негодованием. Страх, ужас и скрежет.

\- мы умерли -

Ганнибал помнил, что пахло жарой.

Сырой и кислой.

Было молчаливо. Тошно. Зябко. Рябило.

Денни не кричал.

Ганнибал надеялся, что и не мучился.

Это был человек.

Обычный, его глаза были дрожью, его руки кровавы, его губы дрожали, о, это проклятье, этот «несчастный случай».

Несчастный случай.

Несчастный случай.

Несчастный случай.

Гнил на губах Денни.

Сиплых губах.

Синюшные глаза.

Он ничего не сказал. Он просто смотрел, он смотрел, как пытались, он смотрел, как спасали, он смотрел, как были, как не были, как живут, как жили, как умирали.

И умирать было нестрашно.

\- - -

— Я думаю, мне уже лучше. Мне больше не понадобиться посещение групповой терапии.

\- - -

Он оставил вещи на чердаке. Вещи Денни, красивые вещи, маленькие и писклявые вещи, маленькие добрые вещи, они улыбались, как Дэнни, они стыли, эти разноцветные картинки рыдали, их буквенные слезы стекали и шуршали. В коробке. В машине.

Гудела дорога.

\- - -

— Ваш сын вырос?

\- мой сын умер -

— Да, ему целых восемнадцать.

Он протягивает, он улыбается, она улыбается, эта милая обманутая дура, и уходит. 

И Ганнибал уходит.

\- - -

оно теряет смысл.

\- - -

Он привозит еще и еще, съедобными порциями, и закрывается в ванной комнате, он пробует дышать, он пробует не дышать, это противно, мерзко и спокойно, он не дышит.

\- - -

Он заметил это еще в первый раз. Ганнибал смотрел. 

Она замечает, она хохочет — толсто — и шепчет:

— Уилл Грэм. Будущий художник. У него замечательные комиксы. Постоянно здесь, любит читать, видимо.

На плоской тетради блестит кроличья нора.

\- - -

Он знакомится с Уиллом Грэмом скомканно и просто говорит, что ему нравится искусство.

Живопись.

Пачкает и растекается.

— Мой комикс — «кроличья нора». — Он улыбается. Ганнибал смотрит. — Главный герой потерялся. Ищет своего отца. 

Ганнибал листает. В его пальцы впиваются глаза Дэнни. Когтями, зубами, цветом.

— Я думаю, семья — это главное. 

— Я живу с мамой, папа давно умер.

Уилл Грэм носит очки. Рубашки. Пахли клеткой. Свитера.

Кудрявые волосы. Темные. Мягкие. Вероятно.

— Я знаю тебя, — говорит Ганнибал. — Это ты сбил моего сына.

\- - -

Скрежет и шум.

Ночными кошмарами.

\- - -

Уилл Грэм не извиняется. Ничего не говорит. В свое оправдание.

Он не сказал «это несчастный случай».

Я не виноват.

Он говорит, что знает.

— Я весьма виноват, я признаю это. Мне пришлось уехать в Балтимор, я все еще боюсь, я все еще помню вашего сына и, сэр, я бы все сделал, чтобы это не случилось.

— Я понимаю.

— Я потерял близких.

\- - -

— И в конце концов он находит своего отца?

— Конечно. Мой папа найдет меня, а ваш сын — Вас.

Все всегда так и случается.

\- - -

Они целуются через два месяца. Мягко и молчаливо. Без стонов. Без языков и зубов. Не клацают. Губами к губам. Шершавым и теплым. Холодным и скользким. Уилл Грэм улыбается.

\- нежность -

\- - -

Он говорит, что любит Ганнибала.

Ганнибал молчит.

 

\- - -

Он говорит, что любит Уилла.

— Ты снова заставил меня жить.

Снова и снова.


End file.
